


The Prank

by rachelladytietjenswrites (heliophilenz)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Disco, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Zoe!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heliophilenz/pseuds/rachelladytietjenswrites
Summary: Sam and Zoe have a secret ...





	The Prank

The setup took months. 

Months of sneaking around. Three minutes here, 30 seconds there. Wiping the browser history. Every. Single. Time. 

Months of letting Dean’s complacency build. Months of keeping their mouths shut. Months of waiting for the perfect moment.

But the payoff, oh the payoff was gooood.

They were heading back home after a routine salt-and-burn that they’d knocked off in record time. Forty minutes after pulling up in front of the civic offices the three of them were standing around a small shallow grave by the river.

Dean threw Baby’s keys to Sam. “Let’s just go straight home, I don’t wanna spend a minute longer in this inbred hell-hole than I have to. I’ve got the backseat, I’m gonna catch 40 winks.” 

He ducks into the Impala, leaving Sam and Zoe to exchange a small, serious nod. Game on. They slide into their seats and Zoe hands Sam a brand new cassette case.

“Hey, what’s that?” Dean snatches the cassette. The label is blank. 

“I know the rules, Dean,” Sam says calmly. “Nothing after ‘79, swear to god.”

Already yawning, Dean caves and hands it back. “S’pose I can live with that.”

Zoe puts the cassette in and turns up the volume. A bass pluck starts up and Sam and Zoe start seat-dancing in perfect sync. Dean barely gets to frown before they start to sing along at the top of their voices, “Once I was a boogie sing-errr…playin in a rock’n’roll bay-and.”

“Aw guys, really?”

Sam grins, “Driver picks the music. And makes sure there’s HOURS of it.” 

Zoe turns to look at Dean, “Shotgun picks the music. And memorises ALL the lyrics.”

In unison they crow, “And BACKSEAT shuts his CAKEHOLE.”

They high-five before catching up at the chorus, “PLAY THAT FUN-KY MUSIC WHITE BOYYYY...”

**Author's Note:**

> The Beginning of the Prank Playlist:
> 
> Play That Funky Music - Wild Cherry  
> Don’t Go Breaking My Heart - Elton John and Kiki Dee  
> Car Wash - Rose Royce  
> ABC - Jackson 5  
> Hooked on a Feeling - Blue Swede  
> How Deep is Your Love - Bee Gees  
> Get Down Tonight - KC and the Sunshine Band  
> Feel Like Makin Love - Roberta Flack  
> Love Will Keep us Together - Captain and Tenille  
> Rock the Boat - Hues Corporation  
> I Will Survive - Gloria Gaynor


End file.
